Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is a well-known and valuable method of first aid used to resuscitate people who have suffered from cardiac arrest. CPR requires repetitive chest compressions to squeeze the heart and the thoracic cavity to pump blood through the body. Artificial respiration, such as mouth-to-mouth breathing or a bag mask apparatus, is used to supply air to the lungs. When a first aid provider performs manual chest compression effectively, blood flow in the body is about 25% to 30% of normal blood flow.
In efforts to provide better blood flow and increase the effectiveness of bystander resuscitation efforts, various mechanical devices have been proposed for performing CPR. In one variation of such devices, a belt is placed around the subject's chest and the belt is used to effect chest compressions. Our own patents, Mollenauer et al., Resuscitation device having a motor driven belt to constrict/compress the chest, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,962 (Nov. 7, 2000); Sherman, et al., CPR Assist Device with Pressure Bladder Feedback, U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,620 (Sep. 9, 2003); Sherman et al., Modular CPR assist device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,106 (May 23, 2000); and Sherman et al., Modular CPR assist device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,745 (Jun. 4, 2002), and Escudero, et al., Compression Belt System for Use with Chest Compression Devices, U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,470 (Aug. 12, 2008), show chest compression devices that compress a subject's chest with a belt. Our commercial device, sold under the trademark AUTOPULSE®, is described in some detail in our prior patents, including Jensen, Lightweight Electro-Mechanical Chest Compression Device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,832 (Mar. 25, 2008) and Quintana, et al., Methods and Devices for Attaching a Belt Cartridge to a Chest Compression Device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,407 (Apr. 8, 2008). Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In some scenarios in which CPR is required to treat cardiac arrest, is it also necessary to immobilize the subject. The subject may have coincident injuries, such as a broken vertebrae or broken hip, that require immobilization. The subject may need to be transported over rugged terrain, up or down stairs, or in sitting or upright positions. In these scenarios, it would be beneficial to provide automated CPR chest compressions while also immobilizing the subject. However, conventional immobilization devices do not work well with available chest compression devices. The components of each device interfere to the extent that they cannot be combined effectively. One example of a desirable immobilization device is illustrated in Koledin, Vacuum Immobilizer Support, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,756 (Jun. 16, 1992) and Latimer et al., Air Evacuable Support, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,185 (Oct. 13, 1992) both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. These devices comprise bead filled mattresses which, when filled with beads and air, conform to the subject's shape. After placing the subject on the mattress, and allowing the mattress to conform to the subject, the mattress may be evacuated to lock the beads in place and transform the mattress into a rigid backboard which immobilizes the subject.